earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Fall of United Australia (UA)
THIS IS FAKE. History In 18th June 2019, Duzy suddenly deleted United Australia's Discord. Mayors then opened United Australia 2.0 and hope that Australia towns can peacefully leave Australia Nation and join TerraAustralia. Thot's conversation but here’s the full story of what’s been going on. Citizens deserve to know. full story it all started when Rakmishak spoke to Duzy about a couple things it turned into a casual discussion and Duzy told Rak about a future war with zasdd and TerraAustralis Rak proceeded to tell outsiders and zasdd himself about this, so Duzy, sensing his reputation was in danger, banned Rak from the UA discord He also deleted all messages with rakmishak in the UA general chat I noticed while going through Audit logs that 40 messages had been deleted, followed by a ban. I spoke to Duzy and he said Rak was banned for “spreading fake info and screenshots” Rak told me briefly in dms that “Duzy wants to fight zasdd” I was a bit confused and messaged Duzy ingame when I saw him next. he told me that “Rak had taken it out of context” Admitting that the screenshots were actually real I asked Rak for the actual screenshots and he provided them, along with video evidence of him scrolling through all of his dms to prove it’s real. I spoke to zasdd, he knew Duzy was a traitor but hadn’t acted yet. I decided to confront him myself so around an hour ago i spoke to Duzy about all of this This was the last we spoke in dms: “And done.” He deleted the whole discord that second all because I called him a stupid liberal, as he said later. Zasdd We knew this was coming everyone, but we couldn't stop him bc he was server owner Here is him checking if he can disable our ability to read logs when he purged the messages confronting him But one of our members had already screenshotted the deleted messages A TerraAus member joined the Australia discord by accident, and when the link was posted to the UA, the link was deleted The french towns, part of Duzy's nation, continued to kill UA members. He did not kick or take any action as he wanted the extra voting power in the senate End Many in the TerraAustralis community believed Duzy was planning to sell Australia to the french, and move to London, but this was fake news. Duzy ended out successfully scamming FuzeCity of 273 gold. Duzy adds, "I will award the prized FuzeCity gold to the mayors of Australia a as reward for their loyalty and dedication to not leak this plot and assist in fooling Terra Australis and others across the EMC servers." Duzy's announcement ATTENTION @everyone Some thought Australia was going to be sold to the French. Such as @dragon here, along with Zsadd and many other people in Australia thought the exact same thing, Duzy_ was going to supposely sell Australia and move to London with his e-boy @chaotic lil twink | WY and Prime Minster @JaVolimKatarinu | ALA. That was all a lie and fake news. As created with @chaotic lil twink | WY to which I thank heavily for. Because today I have successfully scammed our boy @Julien here and Fuzecity of a lovely total of 273 gold. I'll be writing a full story on these events and award the prized FuzeCity gold to the mayors of Australia as reward for their loyalty and dedication to not leak this plot and assist in fooling Terra Australis and others across the EMC servers. Long Live Australia. Category:Events